1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information systems in general, and particularly to an information system having a detachable module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people today use portable devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, pagers, wireless modems, wireless email devices, and other devices. These devices, and other devices, such as computers, telephones, scanners, printers, facsimile machines, etc., operate substantially independently from each other. For example, a user's desktop telephone set and cellular telephone may provide similar communication functionality, but each operates independently and is not designed for integration or operation with each other. Where the telephone set and cellular telephone provide for storage and retrieval of contact information, such as names and telephone numbers, the memory subsystems on each device are also independent and require the user to manually update both memory subsystems in order to maintain accuracy of the contact information. Furthermore, if the user has another portable device, such as a PDA, the memory subsystem of the PDA must likewise be updated to maintain accuracy of the contact information stored in the cellular telephone and the telephone set. In summary, these devices do not readily interoperate.